


God Will Not Let You Leave

by meganhamner99



Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood, Classical conditioning, Cult, Death, Spoilers, Violence, far cry 5 - Freeform, hope county sheriffs department, major character deaths, spoilers for ending of fc5, walk-away ending, walk-away ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/pseuds/meganhamner99
Summary: This is kind of my version of events of what happened during/after the walk-away ending in Far Cry 5.THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR WALK-AWAY ENDING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.





	God Will Not Let You Leave

It had taken so long. She’d been drugged, conditioned, and tattooed. Blessed. Hunted. Marked. She’d spent weeks with Jacob alone. John and Faith had spent less time physically with Rook, but more time chasing her. But now it had ended. Jacob, John, and Faith were dead. Hudson, Pratt, and Whitehorse were all safe with the citizens of Hope County. 

She wasn’t without her doubts though. As Dep had run around liberating Hope County from the Project, as she refused to call them Peggies anymore, she’d let her eyes wander over notes and billboards. Turns out she’d back “taking back” properties and land that John had legally acquired. So one day when she’d had some spare time on her hands, Rook had picked up a copy of The Book of Joseph that had been left behind by some cultists at one of John’s baptism sites. She read it cover to cover, soaking in every detail on those pages.

As she stood outside the gates of Joseph’s compound, the deputy was frozen in place. Did she really want to do this? Confront the man who had challenged what she believed in, who made her rethink whether she was actually doing the right thing. 

Rook finally took a deep breath, ran her hands through her hair anxiously, then did a weapons check. The clip on her 1911 was full, her MK-4 was slung against her back, and she had throwing knives holstered around her thigh. She knew she was as prepared as she could be, but it didn’t do much to assuage her distress. She tapped her fingers against her leg and shuffled her boots in the dirt before finally stepping towards the gate. 

The Deputy pulled the gate open so that she could slip past the black fencing. She’d thought about leaving it open as an escape route, but as she looked ahead of herself, she saw a few of the cult’s trucks sitting in different areas of the compound. She closed the gate behind herself, then resumed her journey towards the church. The white petals from the Bliss flowers floated through the air, leaving a soft, pleasant but unidentifiable scent in the air.

It was dead silent inside the compound. There wasn’t a soul in sight, not even a bird singing as it flew in the sky. No one climbed the training equipment Jacob had probably designed. No one meandered along the beach next to the church. No one tended to the gardens of food that were set in raised beds. If she didn’t know any better, it was deserted, but the cult had worked too hard to just walk away. Joseph had lost too much. 

As she walked up to the church, the first thing Rook noticed was the barrels of Bliss by the doors. Then she noticed Joseph Seed. The doors had swung open dramatically as he wandered out into the sun. He was wearing the same clothes he’d been wearing when she’d handcuffed him and placed him under arrest. He was shirtless, his black jeans hung low on his hips, and his signature yellow aviators perched on his nose. His scars and tattoos on display for anyone to see.

“Alright I’m here, what do you want?” She managed to find her voice and broke the tense silence that had settled between the two. His eyes never left her as he walked towards her ever so slowly. It was almost agonizing.

Joseph came to a stop a few feet away from the deputy and looked up to the sky, his fingers rubbing against the rosary that always seemed to be wrapped around his hand.

“And the Lamb broke the fifth seal, and I saw under the altar the souls of the Martyrs. Slain because of the Word of God.” He started to speak slowly and calmly, his gaze dropping back to Rook as he said the word “martyrs”. Her mind went straight to his defeated siblings. She had in fact made martyrs of them to the remaining members of the cult. Their deaths had caused the cultists to believe even more in Joseph and his Word. Joseph and the Voice. The Collapse.

Normally the deputy would’ve had some sort of snarky response, some witty comeback to challenge his authority. But she was in his territory, his teachings had started to get under her skin. Rook didn’t dare disrespect Joseph in the way that she’d spit fire at his brothers and sister.

Then suddenly, he was pointing at her and stepping forward. She instinctively took a step back, but his strides were longer than hers, so she took no more. Her thoughts were buzzing as he started to wander towards the right, preaching about how she had made martyrs of his family. 

Dep felt her stomach bottom out as she saw all of her friends, all of her allies with Bliss clouds over their heads. Tracy had a gun lazily aimed at Sheriff Whitehorse as he knelt to the ground, Pastor Jerome shoved and forced Deputy Hudson to her knees and aimed his gun at the back of her head. Hudson struggled uselessly against her restraints as Pratt cowered towards the dirt, and the deputy wanted to go to her friends. She wanted to help them, to get them out of harm’s way. But Joseph stood between them, speaking of sins and injustices as he progressively got closer and closer. Rook never moved away, but only would glance back and forth from her friends and Joseph. She could understand how he’d managed to gain such a massive following. He was captivating.

“Your friends have been taken and tortured, and it’s your fault,” Rook’s gaze snapped from Hudson to Joseph as the words resonated in her head. She flinched away at the last word in his sentence, even though it was barely by an inch. “Countless people have been killed and it is your fault. The world is on fire and it’s your fault.” Joseph had started to grit his teeth, letting some anger seep into his expression as he listed the deeds the deputy had done. Her fault? Was this her fault? Burke had wanted to continue on, sure. But was everything else that had happened her fault? There had been cultists she’d gunned down simply because they were standing on the side of the road chatting with one another. Her swift hand of execution knew no boundaries of evil and innocence, as civilians had even been caught in the cross-fire on more occasions than one.

“Was it worth it,” Joseph asked her, his voice beginning to sound calm again as her eyes started to burn with tears. Her mind was racing as she tried to sort through the dozens of memories, put a face to a corpse and determine that what she’d done was necessary. That what she’d done was the right thing to do, the only way to do things. “Was it? When are you going to realize that every problem can not be solved with a bullet?” Rook had looked to the ground when he’d questioned her on whether or not the lives lost or the lands scorched was worth the outcome. Joseph started to walk back towards the church as he brought up the first day she’d seen him in person, and how he’d given them a choice to walk away. 

“Put down your guns. And you take your friends. You leave me my flock...and you go in peace.” Rook’s eyes darted back up to Joseph when he finished explaining the terms of their leave, but before she could say anything, Hudson snarled from where she knelt. 

“Go in peace? You’re fucking insane.”  
“Is he,” Pratt countered her statement as he looked over at her, his voice shaking with fear. Hudson looked over at him in incredulity, but didn’t interrupt her friend. “We never should have been here in the first place.” As much as she loved Hudson, Rook couldn’t help but feel like Joey didn’t understand. John hadn’t carved numerous sins into Hudson’s flesh. Jacob had run Staci through his trials, forced him to kill people, and starved him of food and water for days at a time. Hudson still had that fire of resistance within her, just as John had liked it, but Pratt’s had been effectively squashed by Jacob. Just like so many others who had encountered him.

Caught between two extremes, between her two friends, the deputy looked over to Whitehorse. He always knew what to do, always seemed to trust Rook to know what to do. So when she was doubting herself and everything she believed in, she was trusting him to guide her. Instead all he said was, “You know what to do Rook.”

Dep heard the sound of gravel crunching in front of her, so she returned her attention to Joseph as he started moving closer to her again, looking up at the sky and holding his hands out, and he reminded her that God was watching.

“I…” She stumbled over her words at first as she tried to sort out her thoughts. If she refused, what would happen? Would Joseph gun her friends down then and there? Would he give them a head start and send as many of his members after them as he could? Would he Bliss them all up so much they’d be forced to join the cult?

He stared at her patiently, awaiting an answer on whether she’d leave him and his followers be, or if she’d try to wipe out as many of them as possible.

“Hudson...we can’t stay. Pratt’s right, we never-we never should have been here in the first place,” Rook wiped at the tears that had started to roll down her face as she looked over at her friend, and she inhaled shakily before returning her gaze to Joseph. “We’ll go. I swear on it, we’ll leave you. We’ll...we’ll go in peace.” Her voice shook with fear for her friends she was taking with, fear for her friends she was leaving behind.

As soon as she’d said the words “we’ll go in peace”, Joseph closed his eyes and his body sagged with relief. They reopened as he held his hands back up to the sky, and the deputy couldn’t help but feel as though she’d done the right thing. If someone so important, so knowledgeable wanted her to do this, then she should...shouldn’t she? The first thought that came in her head was that he seemed relieved that no one else was going to be needlessly killed.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as Joseph’s warm hands touched her arms gently, pulling her to him as he stepped forward. 

“Forgive...and you shall be forgiven.” He spoke in a soothing tone as he leaned his head forward, touching his forehead to her own. She closed her eyes at the intimate moment, and understood why it was such a coveted experience by the followers. His affection, misguided or not, could be felt within the small gesture. All of his thanks, his rage, his relief, his forgiveness, and his grief radiated from where their skin made contact. 

Joseph held out his hand and gave them their leave, and Rook turned to see all of her friends from Hope County heading towards the church. The Sheriff and two deputies were standing on their own, and Hudson was beginning to argue with Whitehorse as the four of them made their way to the cultist truck sitting nearby.

“Get in the goddamn truck!” The Sheriff spun around and yelled at Hudson, who leaned away from him in shock. Rook continued for the passenger side, and couldn’t help but notice Pratt was already in the backseat like an obedient dog. It was going to take a long time for all of them to move past what had happened here.

Everyone in the car was silent as Whitehorse reversed and started to speed out of the compound as fast as he could, and Rook couldn’t help but turn around and stare after the friends she was leaving behind. She felt a pit in her stomach at the nagging thought she’d abandoned them to the cult. 

The dirt road winded about, but the four of them refused to say anything, each lost in their own thoughts. The sound of the tires on the gravel was the only thing to be heard. Once the dirt ended and the asphalt began, Hudson leaned forward and started discussing the fate of Hope County with the Sheriff. 

“-We’re going to get the National Guard, and we’re going to bring the hammer down on that goddamn place.” Whitehorse looked over at Rook briefly before focusing his attention on the road again. 

“Are we sure that’s a good idea? What ever happened to you saying sometimes it’s best to leave well enough alone five minutes ago?” Rook raised an eyebrow as she twisted in her seat, careful of the handgun holstered at her side. But before Whitehorse could respond to her, Staci started to panic.

“No. No way. I’m not going to be a part of this. You heard what he said.” He shook his head, and Whitehorse simply said that Pratt was going to do as he was told. Rook couldn’t help but think that there was no way in hell the force would even clear Pratt for duty after the shit he’d been through. They certainly wouldn’t force him to go back and face Joseph.

Whitehorse leaned forward and turned on the radio, twisting the volume dial up a bit to fill the tense silence. Guitar strums filled the car and Rook felt her face flush as she recognized the song almost instantly. She started to panic, but knew she didn’t look as alarmed as she felt, because Whitehorse only looked at her in confusion and asked what was wrong.

“Only you can make this world…” The lyrics to the song barely registered in the deputy’s head as the familiar blind rage clouded her vision, making her see nothing but red. 

_ Train. _

“Shut it off! No, no, no!” Pratt covered his ears as the song continued to play, and Rook snarled as her hands flew to the handgun at her side. She easily pulled it from the holster and swiftly had it aimed at Whitehorse’s head.

“Rook, the hell are you doing-” He was interrupted by the soft pew of the bullet shooting through the silencer. The car started to swerve a bit as his body slumped back into the chair.

“Only you, and you alone, can thrill me like you do…” Staci had started to lunge for the radio to turn it off as he raised his voice to try and drown out the music.

_Hunt._

Rook used the butt of her pistol and smashed it into Staci’s face, his nose and the area around it dripping in blood while she took her aim again. He dropped unceremoniously across the middle console of the truck, blood pooling on the beat up leather. 

Amongst the deafening music, it wasn’t all that loud but it was all the deputy could hear, Hudson was screaming and crying. Either she was too in shock to do anything about Rook’s sudden outburst, or she couldn’t think of what to do. 

“Come on Rook, we can talk about this, please.” Her voice was drowned out by the beat and words of the song.

“When you hold my hand, I understand…” Dep’s hand tightened around the grip of her handgun.

_ Kill. _

Three soft noises were quieted by the radio, but three vertically lined up bullet wounds covered Hudson’s chest. She was leaned back in the seat and almost looked as though she were resting.

“My one and only you…” Rook, in her blind rage, realized she’d gotten lucky the car hadn’t swerved off the road and that guardrails actually did their job.

_ Sacrifice. _

The deputy felt a hollow feeling in her chest as the anger started to ebb, but the fog in her mind didn’t. The word home kept flashing over and over in her mind. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel, and she gave a hard yank. The car skidded as it was propelled sideways. The deputy quickly shifted herself so she had access to the brake, and she slammed her foot down on it. Coincidentally, or not if you’re Joseph Seed, the car hit a few loose rocks that were big enough to cause the car to drive up the side of a nearby dirt mound. Dep gave the wheel another hard crank with a guttural yell, and braced herself as the truck started to roll. Glass shattered, metal was being bent in, but she didn’t feel any pain.

The truck stopped rolling and the dust settled, so she started trying to climb her way out. She kept blinking, trying to get the cloud in her head to dissipate, but her eyes widened in amazement as she heard soft footsteps and recognized the boots causing them.

“Come, let’s get you out and cleaned up, my child.” Joseph’s face appeared before her eyes and stretched out a hand. Her now slightly hazy eyes blinked innocently in response before the two of them worked together to get Rook out of the crashed vehicle. He slipped his arm around the waist of the Lamb, and carefully helped her back to the compound. Back home, where she belonged.


End file.
